


The Lab Coat

by NotALemon



Series: The Crystal Grumps [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Crystal Grumps, Forced Fusions, Fusion, Lab coats, Science, YEAH SCIENCE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: Arin was given the assignment of a lifetime by Blue Diamond.





	The Lab Coat

Pink Topaz loved his lab coat. The way it billowed behind him whenever he moved, the way it would wrap around his legs whenever he made a quick turn, and the way it made him feel incredibly beautiful whenever he made it a little longer than the mandated length. He loved it and wanted to wear it as often as possible, but he wasn’t allowed to wear it in public. It was a rule he hated, but he had to follow the rules. At least he got to wear the beautiful pink coat whenever he worked, and he ended up working a lot more ever since he got his near last assignment. 

The assignment was from Blue Diamond himself. Pink Topaz prided himself on getting the assignment. Few gems ever got an assignment directly from their Diamond, and whatever the assignment was, it was certainly important. He still remembered that day like it was yesterday. 

He was approached in his lab by a Blue Pearl, who bowed at him. “Blue Diamond needs to speak with you.”

“What?! What did I-”

“No questions. Follow me.” Blue Pearl began to walk away, expecting Pink Topaz to follow. Which he did.

His lab coat billowed behind him with every step. “Why does Blue Diamond want to see me?” He shortened his lab coat to mandated length. If he was going to meet with Blue Diamond, he wasn’t going to be punished for his _lab coat_. 

“He has an assignment.” 

“But-”

Blue Pearl interrupted him. “Blue Diamond will answer your questions.”

“What kind of assignment?” Pink Topaz was practically jogging after the Pearl. Blue Pearl stayed silent. Even his _footfalls_ were silent. Pink Topaz kept messing with the end of his lab coat as he followed the Pearl.

Blue Pearl was opening a door before Pink Topaz knew what was going on. Blue Diamond was silently awaiting them. He was sprawled on a throne, legs thrown over one of the armrests and back on the other, looking at a planet through the enormous window in front of him. He wasn’t facing them, but, Pink Topaz’s heart skipped a beat at the Gem in front of him anyways.

“I have the Pink Topaz you requested, Blue Diamond.” Blue Pearl bowed, and Pink Topaz followed suit.

“Thanks, Jacques. You can leave or something.” 

Blue Pearl sighed, rolled his eyes, and nodded. “Yes, my Diamond.” He walked out of the room. Pink Topaz stood frozen in place, staring at Blue Diamond’s throne and trying not to freak out.

“So, Pink Topaz. You’re a respected scientist.” 

“Yes, my Diamond.” Pink Topaz tried to peek at Blue Diamond’s face, but couldn’t see it. He was sure his face was a bright shade of pink, and hoped Blue Diamond wouldn’t turn around. 

“What you you think about, uh, fusions? You like ‘em?” Blue Diamond readjusted his seating so Pink Topaz could see the top of his head until he slumped down.

“I... don’t know. I’ve never done it before.”

Blue Diamond hummed. “That makes sense. You know what fusion is, yeah?”

“Yes.” Pink Topaz waited for Blue Diamond to respond. When there was no response, he decided to say some more. “It’s when two Gems combine and become stronger.”

“That’s right!” Blue Diamond paused. “You’re aware of the war, right?”

Pink Topaz nodded, forgetting it couldn’t be seen. “Yes.”

“Well, we need stronger soldiers to fight for us. We need you to create fusions.” Blue Diamond laid an arm on his armrest, casually leaning onto it.

“What?”

“Topaz, you’re a smart gem. We need to combine two gems into one. Permanently.”

Pink Topaz began to mess with his labcoat again, watching Blue Diamond’s arm fidget. “When do I start?”

“Immediately, if you can.” Blue Diamond poked his head from around his throne. His face was covered in shadow, but it still drew a gasp from Pink Topaz. He’d seen that profile many times, but he’d never thought he’d ever see it up close.

“Of course!” He hastily added a “my Diamond” to the end to be polite. He couldn’t wait until he saw Jon after work and told him about the hella awesome project he had to work on. His heart dropped when he realized exactly what he was doing and who he was looking for. “Um, is this… confidential?”

“Yes. You can’t speak about this to anyone.” Blue Diamond’s gem glowed. It lit up his hand and briefly showed more of his profile. “You don’t want trouble, right?”

“No!” Pink Topaz shook in place. “Not from _you_!”

Blue Diamond’s glow faded back to normal. “I like you.”

“Really?” Pink Topaz was blushing harder than he remembered ever doing before. He was thankful that his dark pink face couldn’t be seen in the darkness.

“Yeah. You’re like, an alright Gem.” Blue Diamond smiled. “Jacques!”

The door opened, letting bright light into the room and momentarily blinding Pink Topaz. “My Diamond.”

“Take Topaz out, would ya? He’s got some work to do.”

Blue Pearl nodded. “Yeah.” He faced Pink Topaz, gesturing to the door before leaving. Pink Topaz dug his fingernails into his palms while they were walking back. He wasn’t sure what to think about it at all.

It took forever for them to get back to the lab. When they did get there, Blue Pearl handed him a small bag.

“What’re these?” Pink Topaz shook the bag. It made a clinking noise.

“Gem shards.”

“What the Hell?!”

Blue Pearl shrugged. “For your assignment.” He left without saying anything else.

“Oh.” Pink Topaz opened the bag and stared into it. There were shards of different sizes and colors inside. His eyes widened. Out of all the things he’d ever seen, he’d never seen any gem shards. Ever. He’d been fortunate enough not to be in the war. Scientists were needed for creating new weapons, like his newest assignment.

He immediately got to work combining half of a sapphire and a piece of a peridot. Sticking them together was hard. The first three wouldn’t even stick together until he finally found a good way to combine them. The fourth time he tried it, he ended up getting two together. They didn’t do anything, but it sure was an improvement. 

The next time he had any progress was on attempt eight. It lifted into the air and glowed briefly until it dropped to the floor and fell apart. He screamed in joy, gathering the two shards and holding them to his chest. “Holy shit!”

Unfortunately, there wasn’t anything more than that for weeks. Mainly just glowing. None of them tried to take any forms- they mainly just glowed, whether they floated or not. 

It took another twenty or so tries for something to actually try to form. Attempt twentynine, to be exact. Sure, it was just a connected hand and leg that tried to form, but it was still so much better than the endless glowing that he’d dealt with for weeks. 

It kept getting better from there. There wasn’t any actual forming- just glowing- but it was better than nothing. After the first time there was true forming, he broke down and cried tears of joy. Attempt fifty three brought the formation of three multicolored legs that scuttled around the lab until Pink Topaz shot them with his cannon. Of course, he reported his progress with more joy than he’d done since the first sign of formation. 

The first four times it happened, it was the best thing in the universe. The next twenty were just fine. Progress was hard, and he got it. After the next thirty, he began to lose his sense of humor. Anything after that angered him to the point of wanting to shatter anything he created.

Until finally, _finally_ , he did it. It was a combination of sphalerite and blue tanzanite. It started to glow, lifting into the air like usual, beginning to glow into a blob. Pink Topaz sighed and leaned against a lab desk, watching it with his usual air of indifference that replaced the joy he once felt. This one took an actual gem form that made his heart beat faster until it formed into a true Gem form and fell to the floor.

He screamed at her, running over to see what was up. “Oh my God! Holy fuck! Yes! Yes!”

She looked up at him, opening her mouth to shout. “Who are you?” There were two voices instead of one, warping and melting together, while still staying separate.

“We-We have one! We have one! I did it!” His face lit up with joy.

She looked down at her hands. One was blue, the other was yellow. She looked like two halves that were smashed together, and it was not appetising. “What… What am I?”

“You’re a fusion! First of your kind! Wow! Look at you!” He began to walk around her, observing her and making notes on a notebook he summoned. His comically long lab coat flapped around him. In his desperation and sadness from all the failed experiments, he’d made his lab coat ridiculously long to wrap himself in it while he sobbed about his failed fusions. “You could use some work, but you’ll be normal in no time. Hell, it’ll be a few regenerations and you’ll look like a _normal_ Gem.” He nearly tripped on the end of his coat.

“ _Normal?_ ”

“Yeah! Oh my God! I need to tell Blue Diamond immediately!” He slapped a button. A hologram of Blue Diamond showed up. Well, it was the back of his throne, but still. 

Blue Pearl answered it. “It’s the Pink Topaz.”

“Oh? What’s going on Topaz?” 

“We have a breakthrough! Holy shit!” Pink Topaz coaxed the Fusion towards the hologram. “Look!”

The connection turned to static for a second before cutting to a darkened face. There was a trucker’s cap blocking the light from getting to his face. Pink Topaz’s heart skipped a beat. “A breakthrough, you say?”

“Yes, my Diamond! Look!” He held the Fusion in front of the hologram for Blue Diamond to look at. Blue Diamond gasped at her.

“She’s a fine specimen. I’ll have Jacques take her for holding and testing.” 

Blue Pearl sighed in the background and opened the door. With the light flooding in, more of Blue Diamond’s face was visible. The edges of his face were illuminated, and it looked like he had a beard and a rather round face. Pink Topaz blushed hard. He looked _nice_. 

“What’re you going to do to me?!” The Fusion shouted, voice still a weird combination of two different voices. The voices were both dripping with raw fear and horror.

“Wow! She can talk!”

“Yeah! She’ll be normal in a few regenerations or so! If everything goes right.”

Blue Diamond laughed a little. “You’re amazing. Did you know that?”

“I-I am?” Pink Topaz was sincerely asking him, blushing as hard as possible.

Blue Pearl showed up, taking hold of the Fusion’s arms. She screamed at him and began thrashing around, trying to free herself. Blue Pearl sighed. “We need the Normal Boots, Diamond.”

“Yeah… I thought we might need them.” Blue Diamond was about to make a call when Pink Topaz chimed in.

“I could help!” He shouted, almost stumbling over his own feet trying to run over to them. “She should be able to get ‘poofed’!”

“Poofed.” 

“Yeah! If we destroy her physical form, her gem will be intact.” He itched to summon his weapon, but refrained from doing so in the presence of his superior.

 

Blue Diamond paused. “If you say so. Proceed.” 

Pink Topaz summoned his cannon and aimed for her head, hitting her forehead with a laser blast. She screamed and poofed away. Blue Pearl picked up the gem and walked off with it. The scream kept playing over and over again, echoing through his mind.

“Uh, you okay, buddy?” Blue Diamond’s voice boomed through the hologram.

Pink Topaz’s hands were shaking, and he swallowed hard before answering. “Yeah. I’m pretty chill.” The screams kept ringing in his ears.

“You did a good thing. You’re gonna save a lot of people.” Blue Diamond’s tone was fond, but the meaning made Pink Topaz’s stomach churn. 

“Thanks. My Diamond.” His words were colder than they’d ever been to an authority figure before.

The hologram faded away in a crackle of silence, echoing the screaming in his ears. Pink Topaz was left shaking and on his own. “What the fuck did I do?” He murmured to himself, sliding to the floor and wrapping his lab coat tighter around himself. It was the regular soothing feeling of being swaddled in his favorite piece of clothing, but it didn’t feel right. He realized he didn’t like the lab coat that much anymore. But Homeworld needed him to wear the lab coat, so he kept it on.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people like this as much as I do. Because I kinda like this one.


End file.
